


Can't Get Enough

by moonblossom



Category: THIRDS - Charlie Cochet
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shifters, Smut, Therians, Undercover, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloane has been undercover and away from home for nearly a week now. To get Dex out of his funk, Cael drags him to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneslegendaryhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/gifts).



> Boneslegendaryhands [reblogged a photoset on tumblr](http://boneslegendaryhands.tumblr.com/post/110951349834) and tagged it with the following:
> 
> #I NEED A THIRDS FIC #WHERE SLOANE GOES UNDERCOVER #WITH A MALE DANCE TROUPE #AND DEX SEES HIM DANCING #AND LOSES HIS SHIT
> 
> And, uh, this happened. It's my first time ever writing these boys, be gentle with me!
> 
> The title is a song lyric. Which song it's from will become apparent when you read the story ;)

Dex groaned in frustration as Cael grinned at him expectantly. Really, Cael's idea wasn't a terrible one, but still. Ew. "I am not going to a strip club with my baby brother!"

Cael grinned, undaunted. Dex hated that glimmer in his eyes, it was like Cael already knew he was going to argue and he had a plan of attack ready.

"Sloane won't mind, I promise."

Dex sighed. He hadn't seen his lover in nearly a week. Sloane been loaned out to some other team for an undercover mission, and Dex hated the fact that he hadn't been allowed to go along.

Cael was probably right though. Sloane was confident enough to know the difference between a bit of harmless ogling and a legitimate threat. But still, a strip club with his freaking _brother?_

"Hello? Earth to Dexter?" Cael smirked, waving a glossy postcard in Dex's face. There were four incredibly well-muscled Therian men on it, their faces hidden in shadow. Almost equally appealing, though, was the bright neon text at the bottom of the card. In a hot pink scrawl reminiscent of vintage movie posters, the card proclaimed Tuesdays to be 80s Night. Dex laughed. His brother really did know him too well to be healthy.

Dex didn't even try to hide his grin as he looked up at Cael. "Alright, you win." He shoved his locker shut with his hip and shrugged into his jacket. "Where is this place anyway?"

Cael's eyes lit up briefly, and Dex pointed accusingly. "No, you cannot drive her. Tell me where we're going and I'll let you ride shotgun."

"It was worth a shot," Cael grinned and shrugged.

They met up with Ash in the lobby, and Dex raised an eyebrow. There was a brief but silent discussion between the two brothers, culminating in Dex clapping Ash on the shoulder and grumbling playfully.

"So now I'm going to a strip club with my baby brother and his not-boyfriend. Wonderful!"

Cael winked at him and even Ash couldn't hold back a smirk. Dex was starting to wonder if they knew something he didn't.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Cael said.

***

The club was everything Dex could have hoped for in a cheesy strip bar; black lacquer and smoked mirrors and pink neon everywhere. The stage was empty for the moment, but all his musical favourites were booming out over the sound system as the three of them settled into a booth around a table, Cael forming a buffer in the middle between Dex and Ash.

A twinky young human came up to them to take their drink orders. Ash grumbled something about "whatever beer you've got" and Cael followed suit. Dex shrugged, and figured he'd take advantage of the situation.

"Bring me the fruitiest, most ridiculous thing the bartender can come up with!"

The waiter grinned and nodded, scuttling off. He came back moments later with two beers and a drink that truly outdid itself. In the dim light of the club, it almost seemed to glow. It was layered, bright blue and green, with more fruit than Dex normally ate in a week. It wasn't exactly candy, but it was full of sugar. And booze. It would have to do.

Slowly, the lights everywhere in the club dimmed to near-darkness. Dex suspected the Therians next to him could probably see everything that was happening anyway. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Cael and Ash muttering and snickering to each other. He took a sip of his drink and tried to block them out.

The opening strains of [Pour Some Sugar On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs) came booming out of the sound system just as four spotlights hit the stage, each framing one utterly gorgeous specimen of Therian muscle. Their heads were down, their chests were bare, and they were wearing what looked like fairly standard-issue tactical pants. Dex snorted. Clearly someone in the club had a THIRDS fetish. 

Dex's eyes snapped wide open and he spit some of his ridiculous drink across the table as the last spotlight kicked in, framing one dancer in the middle. Even without the man's face visible, Dex knew exactly what was going on. He'd recognise that chest anywhere. He could feel the memory of it under his fingers now. What the hell was Sloane doing up there?!

As the music built up, the dancers began swaying and strutting with well-practised ease. When the fuck had Sloane learned to dance like that, and more importantly why hadn't Dex ever seen it before?!

He squirmed in his seat, his cock already stiffening at the sight of his lover's sinuous movements under the spotlights. Groaning, he glanced sidelong at Cael, who couldn't restrain his grin.

"YOU KNEW! This is why you dragged me here, isn't it?"

Cael shrugged, unrepentant. "You've been moping around for a week. So has he. I figured it would do you both some good. Also, if you don't mind me saying so, damn!"

Dex snorted as he heard Ash grumbling on Cael's other side.

"Both of you shut up," Dex grumbled, but his heart wasn't in it. His eyes were drawn yet again to the roll and flex of Sloane's muscles as he rocked his pelvis, running his hands up and down his chest. Dex swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly dry and swollen. He took another pull of his drink, and realised too late that the fruity concoction was way more potent than he'd expected. He wasn't _drunk_ , not exactly, but his inhibitions were rapidly disappearing.

He wolf-whistled, waving a bill in the air. The dancers grinned and turned, and Sloane caught his eye. For barely a fraction of a second, Sloane looked startled, but he kept up with the rest of them and schooled his face. Anyone who didn't know him as well as Dex did would never even have noticed it, thankfully. Dex tried to remind himself that his lover did have a cover to maintain, but it was getting increasingly difficult as he stared, transfixed, at Sloane's rolling hips and powerful muscles.

As the dance came to an end, Dex realised he was almost painfully horny. He palmed himself and stood up, shaking his head. "I... uh..."

Cael burst out laughing. "Need a minute, do you? Bathroom's that way." He gestured over his shoulder. Dex felt himself blushing as he nodded and headed towards the secluded hallway.

Once in the relative peace and quiet of the hall, he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. Amongst other places. Groaning, he willed his erection to calm the hell down.

He'd almost got himself under control when Sloane, of all people, sauntered down the hall. He stepped right up next to Dex, who flailed briefly and was about to open his mouth when Sloane captured his mouth in a messy, blistering kiss. He was still topless, his torso glistening with sweat and oil from the dance and the stage lights, and Dex's mind went blissfully blank for a moment, his hands finding their way to Sloane's waist. 

His fingers dug in instinctively before Dex realised this was probably a terrible idea. He managed to pull away from Sloane's blistering kiss, blinking up at his lover a few times before clearing his head.

"What about your cover?" Dex's voice sounded raspy and desperate, even to his own ears.

Sloane grinned slowly, his teeth glinting in the dark hallway in a way that should have looked dangerous but just looked ridiculously hot. "You think getting caught fucking the hottest piece of ass in this club in an empty room is going to hurt my cover? Nobody here knows who you are."

"Fucking... in an empty room..." Dex's brain rebooted as all his remaining blood ran straight to his cock. In one smooth move, Sloane opened the door next to them and wrapped one arm around Dex's waist, pulling him into the relative privacy of what looked like a storage room. The only light came from a dim, exposed lightbulb in the ceiling, and the room was full of broken-down old furniture and long-forgotten paperwork.

Sloane shrugged, and Dex saw some of the cover persona sliding off of him. He smiled softly, but there was still a hungry edge to his movements. He reached out and stroked Dex's jaw line, tender and at odds to the rough manhandling he'd been doing in the hallway. The contrast only served to make Dex even more needy.

"You okay with this?"

Dex looked around. "It's not the most romantic place ever, but it'll do." He grinned, and Sloane rolled his eyes before grabbing Dex and pinning him down onto a mostly-empty table.

"Good," he purred. "Because I plan to fuck you senseless before I have to go back out there."

Dex nodded, biting down on his lip as his hands roamed over Sloane's body. He'd been oiled or something, and Dex made a mental note to try to convince him to do it at home. Dex's fingers slid over the slick skin and dusting of hair over Sloane's chest as he squirmed on the table.

Growling impatiently, Sloane pushed Dex onto his back on the table and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Dex gasped as the cool air of the little storage room hit his over-heated skin. He rolled his hips, urging Sloane to get his jeans off. He reached out for Sloane's waistband but Sloane brushed his hand away and tugged one side of the tac pants he was wearing.

"Don't laugh, okay?" He smirked at Dex and pointed with his free hand. Dex raised himself up on his elbows and stared curiously, having to choke back a laugh when Sloane tugged off the pants in one smooth movement. They'd been altered to come off with velcro or something.

"Not gonna lie, that was fucking hot. Any chance you could take them home when you're done here?"

Sloane looked like he might have actually been considering it for half a second before he frowned and tossed them away, leaving him in nothing but a pair of incredibly fitted shorts that were doing absolutely nothing to hide his hard cock. Dex groaned and wriggled again, reaching down to fumble with the zipper of his jeans.

Dex managed to squirm his way mostly out of his own clothes without ever taking his eyes off of Sloane, who was still standing at the edge of table staring down at him. Dex's jeans got fouled up around his ankles and he flailed.

"Little help here?"

Sloane snorted out a quiet chuckle, the sound warming Dex's whole body. He'd missed Sloane so much during this period of enforced separation.

He'd missed the sex, yes, and he was definitely looking forward to getting fucked in what had damned well better be the very near future, but he missed the little moments where he made Sloane laugh, the quiet companionship, the glimpses into Sloane's gentle, nerdy, loving core that he kept hidden from so many people.

Dex reached out and grabbed one of Sloane's hands as Sloane tugged his jeans off. Sloane caught his eye and squeezed his hand tightly, as if he knew exactly what Dex was thinking and wanted to reassure Dex that he felt the same way. It made Dex's stomach flutter in a way that momentarily distracted him from what they were about to do.

Sloane ran his fingertips over Dex's bare chest, flicking one nipple as he went, and Dex gasped.

"You seem distracted, should I leave you to your thoughts and come back later?" Sloane's amber eyes glittered with mischief. Dex growled at him.

"You wouldn't leave me like this, would you?" He gestured to his body, now completely bare and at Sloane's mercy. His hands flapped emphatically in the general area of his cock, which was rock-hard and standing proud away from his body, almost begging Sloane to touch it.

Sloane pulled back just far enough to slide out of his briefs before crowding Dex again, pulling his legs apart and sliding in between them and bending over the table. He rested one hand flat on either side of Dex's head, effectively caging him in as he bent down for another kiss. "I could never leave you like this," he whispered, his voice suddenly raw and ragged. Dex arched up under him, succumbing to Sloane's hungry kisses.

He rolled his hips, gasping as the motion caused their cocks to brush together. Dex shifted, wrapping his legs around Sloane's waist.

"Don't make me beg, Sloane. I've waited too long. And fuck, watching you dance like that..." Dex panted out, his words cut off as Sloane kissed him again. He'd wanted to ask Sloane where exactly he'd picked up those skills, but as Sloane rocked against him, their cocks rubbing and grinding between their bodies, Dex forgot how to form coherent words.

Sloane's tongue delved into Dex's mouth one last time before he pulled away, breath ragged. "Please tell me you've got lube?"

Dex shook his head, trying to clear it. "I had no idea you were here! You really want me to randomly bring lube to a strip club?"

Sloane frowned for a moment as he mulled it over. "Now that you mention it, you'd better _not_ have any lube on you." He looked around, eyes finding a small bottle of massage oil on one of the shelves. It was the same stuff the dancers used to slick up their bodies. He grabbed it and squinted at the label in the dim light.

"It's pure mineral oil. Doesn't say anything about avoiding internal use."

Dex nodded. At this point he didn't really care what they used so long as it wouldn't injure anyone. All that mattered was that Sloane was inside of him as soon as freaking possible.

Impatiently, he dug his heels into the curve of Sloane's ass, pulling their bodies together tightly. Sloane chuckled, his amber eyes glittering as he smiled down at Dex.

"So impatient," he murmured, pushing up and pulling away from the table just enough to reach down between their bodies. He slicked up one hand and his fingers found their way to Dex's hole. Gently, he slipped one finger in and tremors rippled through Dex's whole body. Slowly, Sloane slipped in and out, loosening the muscle and making Dex quiver with need and anticipation. He slid in a second finger and crooked them both, rolling them over Dex's prostate.

A sharp moan escaped Dex's lips as Sloane drove his fingers relentlessly into him, opening him wide. He gasped and bit down on his knuckle in an attempt to keep quiet, but Sloane reached up and gently pulled Dex's hand away from his mouth. Dex was pretty sure that anyone with Therian hearing would be able to tell exactly what was going on in the storage room, but since Sloane didn't seem to care, neither did he.

"Sloane, babe, please..." Dex whimpered. He rolled his hips, trying to pull Sloane's fingers in deeper, and he felt his cock twitching against his own stomach. "Fuck me."

The desperation in his voice must have stirred something in Sloane, who let out a quiet growl. He slid his fingers out of Dex, leaving Dex feeling empty and lost, but it wasn't for long. Sloane slicked himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Dex, barely giving him a moment to catch his breath. He pushed in, slowly but steadily, and Dex cried out again as soon as Sloane was buried inside of him.

"Fuck, yeah," Sloane murmured, leaning into Dex and driving his cock deeper and deeper. He rocked his hips, starting slow but picking up the pace with every thrust.

Once Sloane had settled into a deep, steady rhythm he wrapped one hand, still slick with the oil, around Dex's cock and began stroking. The broken sounds of Dex gasping and whimpering echoed in the small room, along with the slapping of flesh against flesh. Dex let his head fall back, inundated with sensations as Sloane pounded into him, rocking them both against the table.

Dex's heart pounded in his throat as well as his cock, the feeling of Sloane so deep inside of him combining with the sounds and the excitement of fucking somewhere they could be caught. He was overwhelmed, in the best possible way.

His orgasm built fast and hard, heat radiating out from his groin and rolling up his spine. He bit his lips as spots danced behind his eyes, his climax hitting him all at once. He cried out, his fingers digging into the thick muscles of Sloane's back as he came in waves over Sloane's hand. He felt his whole body tensing, tightening around Sloane's thick cock.

Gasping for breath, Dex forced himself to look up at his lover. Even with his face contorted with desire as he fucked Dex senseless, Sloane was one of the most beautiful things Dex had ever seen. 

It was only a few more thrusts before Sloane came, his cock stretching Dex wide as he spilled deep inside of him. He felt Sloane go perfectly still as his orgasm subsided. Sloane pulled out and they both groaned quietly, cool air rushing between them as they separated.

Sloane sank down onto a broken-down velour bench seat near the table and ran a hand through his hair. Dex propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled at Sloane, who grinned back at him.

"How did you find me, anyway?" Sloane asked. "I wanted to tell you where I was, I did, but you know how they are..."

Dex nodded. "I didn't, actually. Cael did. He dragged me here but wouldn't tell me why. I think he wanted it to be a surprise." Dex laughed, stretching his arms over his head as he climbed down off the table.

Sloane sat up, an alarmed expression on his face. "Cael? Is he here?"

"Relax, he's not going to blow your cover."

"Fuck the cover, did he see me dancing?"

Dex couldn't contain his laugh at Sloane's panic. "He did. So did Ash."

"Ash?! Oh, fuck..." Sloane slumped back onto the couch and Dex sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around Sloane's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. They were both sweaty and sticky, but Dex definitely didn't care and Sloane didn't seem to mind either.

"I think Ash is just as embarrassed about being here as you are, I wouldn't worry about him."

Sloane huffed and nodded. Dex ran his fingers through Sloane's hair. It had some kind of sticky goop in it that Dex hoped was just gel or something for the stage.

"So, when are you coming home?" He pulled his fingers out of Sloane's hair and scowled at them for a moment before wiping them on the couch. Sloane sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Dex's neck.

"As soon as I can. Hopefully within the next few days," Sloane said. Then he cocked his head, his acute senses picking up something Dex couldn't hear.

"Shit!" Sloane muttered, standing up and pulling on the tiny shorts he'd had on under his ridiculous pants. "I'm up again in a few minutes."

Dex winked at him and nodded, standing up as well but not bothering to get dressed. "Go, get your job done, babe. And come home soon and explain to me why the hell your cover involved a strip club in the first place."

Sloane pulled Dex close, tilting his head and pressing their lips together. It was slow and sweet, all the urgency of earlier drained out of them. Eventually he pulled away with a grumpy little huff.

"You going back out there too?" Sloane gestured to the bar area in front of the stage.

Dex grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be the one in the front row, whistling and stuffing money in everyone's pants."

Despite himself, Sloane grinned. "Of course you will." He kissed Dex one last time before ducking out into the hallway.

Dex wiped himself down with some paper towels he found on a shelf and got dressed, slinking back into the booth he'd left earlier just as the next song started. Cael glanced over at him and burst out laughing.

"That was the longest jerk-off session you've ever had. I was starting to worry that you'd miss the next set."

Dex tried to keep his face neutral, but his brother could read him better than almost anyone else on the planet. Cael glanced up and down, no doubt seeing how thoroughly fucked-over Dex was.

"Oh my god, you weren't alone, were you?"

From Cael's other side Ash let out a pained groan, and Cael elbowed him. Dex just laughed and ignored them both, his attention drifting back to the stage. He could tell the next number was going to be a good one.


End file.
